An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) includes an electronic device that receives an analog signal. As an example, the analog signal may be in the form of a radio-frequency wave, a sound wave, a voltage signal. The ADC samples the received analog signal and outputs a digital representation of the received analog signal. The digital representation may be generated by one or more operations, each of which produces an output represented by a number of bits.
Determination of the bit values of the digital representation may include a comparison of the received analog signal against a reference signal provided to the ADC. As such, accurate reference signals may be needed for optimal ADC operation.